Thin film-like materials are handled in many different types of industries, for example, in photographic and x-ray film manufacture and processing, membrane manufacture and processing, packaging, printing, and electronics, among others. The thin, flexible, and often fragile nature of film-like materials typically requires special considerations when handling these materials, for example, to prevent tearing, distortion, and breakage, and to ensure proper orientation and alignment during assembly.
One field in which the handling of thin film-like materials is often problematic is the field of fuel cell membranes, for example, during the handling and assembly of fuel cell membranes into Membrane Electrode Units (or MEUs). A critical step in the process of assembling an MEU is the removal of the membrane from the container in which it is received from the membrane manufacture. Fuel cell membranes are typically provided in plastic bags, for example, polyethylene (PE) or polyester (PET) bags, and are maintained in an acidic environment, for example, the membranes are typically conditioned in a viscous acidic fluid for example, viscous solution of phosphoric acid. The membranes are typically removed from these bags and positioned, for example, under close tolerances, for instance, within about 0.003 inches, onto target electrode assemblies without excessive wrinkling or distortion of the membrane. This removal from the container and positioning on the electrode is typically hampered by the following factors: 1) the membrane material is typically very thin (for example, approximately 30 100 microns in thickness); 2) the membrane is typically conditioned in a viscous solution of phosphoric acid and water, that is, typically an 85% solution of phosphoric acid and water; 3) the conditioned membrane material becomes very soft, slippery, and easy to distort; and 4) the membrane typically grows in all dimensions by approximately 20% during conditioning, necessitating cutting of the membrane after it has been conditioned.
Typically, according to the existing art, the handling and processing of fuel cell membranes is performed manually. In addition to the worker safety issues associated with frequent exposure to the conditioning acid, the tasks become more difficult as the size of the membrane increases. For example, for larger size membranes, for instance those handled in the assembly of MEUs, at least two workers are required to handle the membrane and place it smoothly on, for example, a target electrode. This is a very time-consuming task. In addition, because the conditioned membrane is highly hydrophilic the membrane must be sealed between the electrodes within a short period of time after being removed from its plastic bag. Due to economic, safety and other reasons, there is a need in the art to provide automated means for handling fuel cell membranes.